


What do you think? (Seirin edition)

by PurpleTitan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M, get me of this crack, i need to stop, oh and slight KagaKuro, well more like KuroKaga really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTitan/pseuds/PurpleTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, who tops?"<br/>Kiyoshi comes out to the team. All they wonder is, but who tops, between him and Murasakibara?<br/>Yeah, crack. There's a GoM version as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you think? (Seirin edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written for the OTP Battle on Tumblr. Beware of the crack.

They always thought that Kiyoshi would spend the rest of his life with a kind, cute and sweet girl. She would love him with all her heart, and he would love her back just as much. They would have kids, and raise them well; Kiyoshi would be a wonderful dad. His wife would be a great cook, but that doesn't mean she'll spend all her time at home, no, she'll also have a job. Once the kids are grown, their parents would move to the countryside, and die happily in eachothers' arm. That's how everyone thought Kiyoshi Teppei's life would go.  
Oh how wrong they were.  
-You're dating who?, almost screamed Hyūga, baffled.  
-Atsushi, well, Murasakibara, answered Kiyoshi, scratching his cheek nervously. All eyes were on him, and everyone seemed in shock. Nobody could've been able to predict this happening. After all Murasakibara had done to Kiyoshi, it really came as a surprise that they were now dating. And most of all, it was really far from the type of girl they thought Kiyoshi liked. Hell, it was a boy. But as his friends, it wasn't their place (or anybodys' for that matter) to judge. And so they won't.  
-Congratulations, finally said Kuroko in the tense silence. His calm voice relaxed everyone and a quiet sigh escaped Kiyoshis' lips.  
-Yeah, congratulations man, exclaimed Kagami. Riko and Koganei smiled widely, while Mitobe only nodded in approval. Furihata blushed a little, Kawahara, Tsuchida and Fukuda exchanged knowing glances, and Izuki gave him a thumbs up. Only Hyūga remained a bit anxious.  
-Hyūga?, called out Kiyoshi, nervous again.  
-Gaaah, why do I care, be happy, groaned the captain. But if he ever hurts you, that bastard will pay, he threatened, cracking his knuckles. Kiyoshi chuckled. Well, all in all, he was accepted the way he was.  
\--  
A few hours later, while most had gone home, a few members of Seirin's basketball club remained. Only Hyūga, Riko, Kagami and Kuroko stayed behind, as they had to clean up after the small party they had had. In the comfortable silence, Rikos' voice echoed:  
-Do you think he tops?  
All eyes turned to her. She was seating on a table, staring at the ceiling, apparently in deep thinking. Hyūga gaped at her words, while Kagami cocked his head to the side, confused. As usual, Kuroko remained expressionless.  
-I meant Kiyoshi, clarified the girl, letting her eyes travel to the others' faces. Hyūga still had his mouth wide open in shock, and a blush had appeared on his cheeks.  
-Y-you can't just ask that!, he yelled, embarassed. Riko grinned.  
-Well, I just did, she teased. Anyway, what do you think? Top or bottom?  
-I-I don't want to think of my friend in such a way!, he refused, looking down and pushing his glasses up.  
-Aaah, you're no fun, complained his coach, cocking her head to the side.  
-Uh, I don't really know what you guys are talking about, informed Kagami, still confused.  
-It's not important Kagami-kun, keep on cleaning, interjected Kuroko.  
-Hey! Don't tell me what to do!  
Kuroko completly ignored him.  
-Riko-san, I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter, inquired Kuroko. Hyūga stared at him in disblief.  
-Wha-... You're not going to roll along with it are you?, he asked.  
-There is nothing wrong with having a little fun, noted Kuroko with a small smile. Hyūga just gave up.  
-That's the spirit Kuroko!, encouraged Riko. Anyway, I think Murasakibara probably tops in all situations. Knowing Kiyoshi, if he loves him, he probably doesn't fight back too much.  
-I wouldn't be so sure, commented Kuroko. In my opinion, it's fifty/fifty.  
-What? But Murasakibara is so huge!, exclaimed Riko.  
-Lalalalala, sang Hyūga quietly, in hope he wouldn't hear them anymore.  
-But Kiyoshi is older, and probably more experienced. On the other hand, Murasakibara is lazy, he would let Kiyoshi do all the work, retorted Kuroko. He really seemed to be getting into it.  
-He could be bottoming from the top, proposed Riko thoughtfully. Like this, Murasakibara wouldn't have to do anything, but still keep his position. Kuroko nodded quietly.  
-This is a possibility, he approved. You're clever Riko-san.  
-I've heard enough!, yelled Hyūga, running out. Riko couldn't help but chuckle at her friends' reaction.  
-I think it was too much for him, she smiled, getting up. I'm going after him.  
And with that, she left. Kuroko went back to cleaning up with Kagami, who was frowning.  
-I still don't get it, he confessed.  
-One day, I'll show you Kagami-kun.  
\--  
In another place, Kiyoshi sneezed, again.  
-Is Kiyo-chin sick?, asked Murasakibara, putting his hand on Kiyoshis' forhead. The other chuckled.  
-Nah, my friends are probably talking about me, he explained. Murasakibara arched an eyebrow, but brushed it off.  
-By the way, I'm topping tonight Kiyo-chin~, informed Murasakibara, munching on a pocky.  
-You wish!


End file.
